


Hello Again

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Rewind sees the moon again.





	Hello Again

“Oh!”

Staring at the moon,his good socket widened,blue eye light locked onto the glowing orb.

“You’re so beautiful……”

The normally boisterous skeleton was subdued,his antenna twitching as he gazed.He had come to this timeline to search for a wrench,one he had thrown into a machine,sending it here on accident,and came to retrieve it.

He hadn’t expected to be on the surface,let alone during nighttime.

Tears welled in his sockets,damaged and undamaged,the blue tears rolling down his skull to drip onto the dark grass below his feet.

“Oh stars…..its been centuries since I’ve seen you…..”

He walked forward a few steps before falling to his knees,hands entwining in the cool grass below.

“It’s been too long…..”

He chuckles,wiping tears from his face,sniffling.

“Hello again……old friend.”


End file.
